Hold Onto This Lullaby
by lizziemarie0529
Summary: The members of New Direction decide to tell Kurt about Blaine transferring back to Dalton
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Now I guess there are rumors going around about Blaine transferring back to Dalton because of everything that happened with Kurt. So this is just my way of Kurt finding out about it and helping Blaine see the light. Enjoy.**

To say that Kurt Hummel was upset, that would have been an understatement…he was beyond upset…he was in fact pissed off.

Walking back into the halls of McKinley High School was the last thing on his to-do list, but after getting three threatening text messages from Sam and a very rude phone call, at 2:30 in the morning , from Finn, the teen figured it was important. So after rearranging his work schedule with his boss, Kurt bought a ticket to the earliest flight to Lima and now here he was three hours later, walking through the halls, towards his old choir room.

When he walked into the room, he came face to face with the members of New Direction, plus his step brother Finn, however the only person who wasn't in the room, was Blaine.

" So…now that you all have me here….what's so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone?"

Looking at one another, Finn nodded his head and allowed Sam to answer.

" Does Dalton Academy and the Warblers ring a bell?"

" Yeah….why?"

" What about a guy named Hunter? Does he sound familiar at all?"

Thinking a little bit, Kurt shrugged.

" No not really…look what the hell is this all about!"

But before Sam could do anything, Finn flew out of the chair and went straight for his brother.

" The Warblers want Blaine back and he's transferring back to Dalton on Monday!"

- Kurt thought he was going to be sick, when he heard that.

" Wait a minute…..what do you mean he's transferring back to Dalton!"

Looking around at one another, Sam leaned forward and sighed.

" According to some guy named Nick Blaine's transferring back to Dalton and he should be there on Monday."

Kurt got up from the chair and started pacing around the room.

" But that's in four days….aren't you guys doing anything to stop him!"

Finn rubbed his forehead and found himself the closest chair, before falling into it.

" We all tried talking to him and reasoning with him, but his mind is made up….Blaine wants to go back to Dalton Academy."

Getting more frustrated, Kurt turned around and gave his friends a hard glare.

" Well obviously you guys didn't try hard enough because he's leaving….in four days!"

Artie knew he should keep his mouth shut and let the others deal with this, but after seeing the broken look of his friend for three months, Artie couldn't keep quiet any longer.

" This is totally going off the topic of conversation, but can I ask a question?"

" What is it Artie?"

" When was the last time you talked to your boyfriend over the phone?"

Kurt raised his eyebrow and titled his head towards his friend.

" Uh…..before everything went down, last month, I called him while I was working….why?"

Instead of answering the teens question, Artie asked another question.

" How long did the conversation last?"

" About five, close to ten minutes."

" Ok….and when was your last skype date?"

" Uh…again before everything went down last month."

" What did you guys talk about?"

" We talked a little bit about the election and then we talked about New York."

" And how about all the times when he calls you….do you always pick up his phone calls?"

" No…because I'm busy either working or doing something with friends."

" Oh ok…..so do you at least send him a text letting him know your busy and that you'll call him later?"

" No…maybe….I don't know….why are you asking me all of these questions?"

" Because you're not giving him a damn reason to stay with us!"

-Kurt stopped pacing and opened his mouth to say something, but Artie cut him off.

" Since the day you left, everyone in this room has seen the broken look on Blaine's face. The crushed look, in his eyes, every time you don't answer your phone. He's told me, he's told Sam, he's told Tina….he's told everybody in this room, at least once a day how much he regrets sending you to New York, but he doesn't say anything to you because you're finally happy…and that's all he wants for you! He loves you so much and it kills him that you don't love him enough to answer a damn phone call!"

" I don't condone cheating, I really don't, but if I was with someone and they made me feel so unwanted….so alone….so unloved…..I would do anything….and I mean anything just to make that feeling of emptiness go away! That's why Blaine cheated not because of a sexual urge, but because you made him feel like that!

It takes five seconds to send a text massage Kurt….five seconds to send " _I love you", " I miss you", " I'm thinking about you"….._do you want to know how I know this….because he send you one of those texts every morning before school starts! And what do you do with them….delete them?"

-Again Kurt tried to say something, but Artie cut him off.

" When you and Blaine were first having issues last spring you **promised** him he was never going to be alone and he was never going to feel unloved! You **promised** him you two were going to call every day and have skype dates every night! You to him and correct me if I'm wrong: "_As far as I'm concerned you can come to New York every weekend" _You've been gone for three months and he's been there once….Kurt….once."

Letting the tears fall and while looking around the room, Kurt noticed his friends were all silently agreeing with Artie.

Turning his attention back to his friend, Artie wheeled himself next to Kurt and sighed.

" When the bullying got too much….what did you do?"

Wiping away the falling tears, Kurt spoke up.

" I uh….transferred to Dalton….for a fresh start."

" And do you regret your decision?"

" No because that's where I met Blaine."

" And did that feeling of emptiness and loneliness go away?"

Knowing the tears were falling faster, Kurt nodded his head.

" Blaine doesn't really want to leave here, but he doesn't know what else to do. Kurt….he wants to feel special again….he wants to feel loved again….he wants to feel wanted again."

-When Artie finally finished, Kurt fell onto the hard floor and just sobbed. Walking over towards his step brother, Finn sat down, on the floor, and pulled Kurt close to him.

" Ssh…everything is going to be ok….I promise."

Looking up, Finn, motioned for Sugar.

" Sugar….text Blaine and ask him to come down to the choir room, but don't tell him why."

Nodding her head, Sugar pulled out her phone and scrolled down until she found Blaine's number.

_What class are you in and r u doing anything important?_

Five seconds later, her phone vibrated

_**English and no….why what's up?**_

_Can you come down to the choir room it's important?_

_**Yeah sure…I'll be down in ten minutes.**_

Nodding her head, Finn started rocking his brother, who was still openly crying.

" Sugar sent Blaine a text message asking him to come down…he's going to be here in ten minutes."

" But what if….what if I can't fix this….what if I can't change his mind…."

" Kurt?"

-Looking up, the said teen saw the worried look in his boyfriends eyes, which brought on more tears.

Loosening his grip, Finn allowed Blaine to pull Kurt into his arms.

" I'm sorry for not answering any of your phone calls….I'm sorry for not telling you how much I love you….I'm sorry for breaking my promises….I'm sorry for pushing you away…I'll be a better boyfriend to you….I'll do better….just please don't go back to Dalton….stay here at McKinley….this is where you belong"

By now Kurt was coughing and gagging because of not being able to breath and from all the crying.

Blaine noticed how bad the teen was shaking, so he tried his best to calm him down.

" Ssh….I'm here….I'm right here….just please calm down….baby it's going to be ok….I promise."

Blaine wrapped his arms tighter around the shaking teen and while rocking him lightly back and forth, the teen started to sing.

" _I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said I'll never let you go_

_When all the shadow's almost killed your light_

_I remember you said don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and past tonight._

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."_

-Noticing the sobs coming from his boyfriend were softening to hiccups and sniffles, Blaine pulled them up, from the floor, sat them down onto the piano bench, and continued rocking Kurt.

" And I'm sorry for cheating on you. I know its no excuse….it's just that I missed you so much, but I swear to you….I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I love you with all my heart and soul and I want to make this work…I'm never going to say goodbye to you."

Lifting his head, Kurt gazed into the big hazel eyes he fell in love with.

" I'm never saying goodbye to you either. I want this to work so bad and I promise I call you ever day and talk to you every night and if I can't then I'll send you a text message and let you know if I can't talk."

Smiling his first true smile in weeks, Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's forehead than continued singing, knowing that they survived another hurtle that was thrown at their direction.

" _Don't you dare look out your window_

_Darling everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when music's gone._

_Just close your eyes, the sun the going down_

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."_

_-_Once the song was over, Blaine lifted Kurt's chin and placed a light kiss on his lips.

" I love you so much and thank you for giving us and me another chance."

Smiling, Kurt kissed him again before responding.

" I love you so much too and I will spend the rest of eternity showing you just how much I do."

While the couple continued kissing, the rest of New Directions, quietly walked out of the room grateful their two friends were back together.

**AN: All I have to say is Go Artie, because out of all their friends I think it would be him that would open his mouth and tell the couple how it is.**

**Also just so you all know, I am working out an idea in my head for another story, but this time it's going to be a chapter length one so keep on the look out for that.**


	2. Author's Note

This is not a chapter this is just an authors note.

Ever since posting this story I have been getting so much negative feedback, that I just wanted to clarify a few things.

First off, I'm not taking any sides, I'm just writing ideas that just pop into my head. However I've been in Kurt's shoes, I know what it's like to experience brand new things and be all excited about it while the person I'm with is stuck in a rut.

But I've also been in Blaine's shoes. I was with someone for three years who made me feel so un loved and so unwanted, did I cheat no, but my ex did…with five different people.

As for their friends sticking up for Blaine…I wished someone did that for me, because all of my ex's friends turned the other way when I was getting verbally abused.

So for a complete stranger to leave me a comment telling me I don't have enough life experience to write something like this…well that's just because you don't know me or what I have been through.

I am 29 years old I have more life experience under my belt then I care to have.

Also if you don't like the story then the simple solution is don't leave a comment but if you decide to leave a comment tell me what you didn't like or how things could have been worded different, don't go into a tantrum about me lacking life experience.


End file.
